Sucked in IZ
by The-KuroSeto-Luvr
Summary: A normal day my friends and I are at the park, we got to my house to watch IZ. We get sucked in the world. What wil happen? Who's going to fall for who? Why am I asking you people these questions?  Read to find out. I don't know any pairings yet. Review! There will be slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I got an new story idea! I was randomly writing stuff and this came to me! An I.Z. story! It's 3 A.M. right now! ****I OWN NOTHING! In this story we're all 16 except Kendrah(KK) she's 17.  
><strong>  
>The day was like any other day. My friends and I were sitting on the merry-go-round at the park, spinning, thinking of something to do. I got an idea. We all loved Invader ZIM, so I suggested going to my house and watching it. They as the theme song came on I noticed the T.V. glowing.<p>

"Is it me or is the T.V. glowing," I asked.

"No, it's glowing," they answered. It was me, Amber, Katie, Jessica, Kendrah, Marissa, Skye, Amber(S.), Kirsten, and Vega in my living room. There was a bright flash and the next thing I knew we were in Zim's neighborhood.

"This is weird," I mumbled, then I screamed. I looked like Jhonen drew me, they noticed it too. I had black hair that went to mid-back, a purple shirt with a wolf on it, dark blue jean shorts, and a black jacket with pink and purple skulls on it.

"Nikkie, you have green eyes, like sea green," Vega said. She had blond, shoulder length hair, a green shirt that said'Don't destroy Earth, it's where I keep my stuff,' tan capris, and her normal glasses.

Kendrah had her normal pony-tailed brown hair, normal glasses, a red Glee shirt, black jeans, and white and blue sneakers.

Amber(S.) had her normal hair and glasses, a blue shirt, and faded and ripped jean shorts.

Katie, she looked exactly how she usually does, her hair, glasses, and her outfit were the same. A rainbow tank top, a black skirt, and green leggings.

Jessica had a green GIR shirt, faded jeans, a GIR purse, and her normal hair and glasses.

Skye had a black Hello Kitty shirt and bright orange skinny jeans. Her hair was the same.

Marissa had the same hair and glasses. She had a blue shirt, ripped knee length jean shorts, and black jacket.

Kirsten had a black Phantom of the Opera shirt, a black and red jacket, jeans, black boots, and her normal hair.

The other Amber had her normal hair. She had a green cat shirt, blue sweatpants, and a green and blue jacket. They all had the same eye color. Did you notice how most of them have glasses. I had contacts in.

"Well, I feel contacts, so I'm guessing they changed my eye color," I mumbled. I looked around and saw a house that looked exactly like mine, but bigger. "I'm guessing this is the house we're staying in." I was right.

I kept looking and saw my friend Edward. He is just a friend, but no one else understands that. My friends think that he and I make a good couple, sometimes I just want to kill them for that.

Anyways, he had his normal black and blue striped jacket, glasses, and hair. He had black jeans and a green shirt.

We then walked inside and walked into rooms, everyone found a room with their favorite colors on the walls and their name on the door.

I walked into my room, and it was exactly how I wanted it to be. It has all the good game consoles, my favorite colors, an awesome desk + my laptop, a trundle bed that I've been wanting, three bookshelves full of books, two full of movies, a TV around 30 inches, a whiteboard, a chalkboard, a huge walk-in closet, a table, chairs, puzzles, a bunch of clay, an easel, two jewelry boxes, a huge amount of games for each console, my iPod, school stuff, a beautiful backpack, a window with flowers and an awesome view of the backyard. The room is humongous, it's probably around 30 feet each way.

We walked into the backyard. It was huge(I seem to be saying that a lot, don't I?). There was a water-park(not literally), a trampoline, a swing set, and a horse stable.

Okay, the water-park thing? It has a lazy river, a wave pool, 4 tube slides, 5 body slides, and a ride where there's waterfalls and you get soaked(if you don't know what I'm talking about Google Thunder Canyon at Dorney park. It's like that). The slides are all around 60-90 feet high. There's also a log flume.

It was almost 5, so we decided to eat something. Spaghetti was what we agreed on. I was about to suggest swimming, but it started raining, so we watched a movie in the living room.

"How about Never Say Never," Amber(S. let's call her 'Ambs') said.

"No," I managed to choke out. Sorry all JB fans, I hate him,"What about Beetlejuice?"

"Sure," they all said. _Finally we agree on something, _I thought.

After Beetlejuice we watched Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Then we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 6 am. I made a bunch of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Out of my friends, I cook the best, but not as good as my sister. Who I found out was here, with her boyfr-no husband Cory. They're 22 and 25.

It was Monday so we went to Hi-Skool. Our class had 10 people in it originally.

"Here is our new _hopeless _additions to our class," did I mention Ms. Bitters is our teacher?

"Hi, my name's Nicole, but you can call me Nikki," I said.

Ambs went next, then Jessica, KK, Amber, Katie, Kirsten, Vega, Marissa, Skye, and finally Edward. _How'd Edward get here, _I thought, just realizing the fact, _was he watching I.Z. too, or was he stalking me? Creepy..._

The day was boring until lunch, like usual. We sat at an empty table and talked about random things. When we got our food I started poking it with my fork.

"What the heck is this?"

"I think it's pudding."

"No, maybe cheese fondue." At that I started laughing. It's our table's inside joke, you don't wanna know anyway, trust me.**(A/N: If you seriously want to know, PM me.)**

Katie and Amber looked at me, then started laughing. Once we calmed down we kept trying to figure out what it is.

After lunch we had recess. Yes, recess, I love recess! Weirdo, I know...

Dib and Gaz came up to us.

"So you're the new kids," Gaz asked.

"Yep," I said. I then got out my Werewolves, Vampires, & Zombies book while Gaz an Kirsten talked about stuff.

My friends had left us there with Dib and Gaz, not that we minded.

"So you like paranormal stuff," Dib asked.

"Yeah, I like werewolves and aliens the most, though."

"You know Zim is an alien?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, he is and he's been trying to take over Earth for a while now. But I stop him."

"Wow, that's cool. Do you know what type of alien he is?"

"Yeah, he's an Irken, I believe."

After recess, the rest of the day was boring. Then we went home. I suggested swimming, they agreed.

My bathing suit is a bikini with GIR on it in his dog form with purple strings. I went down the darkest body slide, it's also the fastest. I raced Jessica down, she was in the lightest one, which is the second fastest.

"Hey guys," I yelled, getting their attention.

"What?"

"We should go on the waterfall ride(that's what we call it)."

"Yeah, good idea." The tube is big enough to fit all of us, so we got it going and I got hit the most.

KK and Ambs suggested the log flume and we went on. It was me, then KK, and then Ambs. So, of course, I got hit with the most water.

After a lot of fun it was dinner time and Ashley made perogies. Then we all went to our rooms to do whatever until we fell asleep.

I didn't dream and I knew something was going to happen today at skool when I woke up.

**Yeah...I was very bored when I created this. It is now 4:24 A.M. Monday June 13th. **

**I will put a poll on my profile for any romance, because I will have at least two of us have romance.**

**Read my other stories! Review! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Sorry about the wait, I had writer's block and then when I got an idea my computer didn't let me type, evil itch-bay. ****Oh you know how I hate JB? I slept over at my friend's house and we watched the movie, but there was another non-fan of JB there, so we talked through the whole thing. You can now find the poll results on my profile. **

** Renym-sorry for scaring/terrifying you, but my friend's name is Kendrah and I just had to put her in this story. Beetlejuice is an awesome movie. Let's just hope you're not like her too much more... Are you obsessed with Glee, cause she is?(let's hope not)**

**Disclaimer:I wish! If only IZ was mine, it would rule da world! 3:) - Tis a devil face!**

When I said something was going to happen, I was right.

At school, it started normal, but at recess it started raining. I think you can guess what happened. If you can't, why are you in the IZ section?

I'm gonna tell you, anyways. Zim was trying to find a shelter on the grounds, Dib was making sure he couldn't find one, and the rest of us got out umbrellas.

"Dib," Jessica yelled, "Why do you have to be so mean?" I think I knew what she was doing. The rest of the kids turned to Dib.

"Yeah, Dib, why do you have to be so mean to Zim," I and the rest of the kids yelled. I looked at Jessica, she was biting her lip, amusement in her eyes. "You like him, don't you," I asked quietly.

"No, admit that you like Zim first."

"You're playing this now, you aren't gonna get it out of me, unless you admit you like Dib." Our other friends had noticed by that time, Jessica didn't notice they noticed, though.

"I don't like Dib," she whispered.

"Sure you don't, I don't like Zim either."

"You do! Just admit it!" She yelled that a little to loud and got the attention of everyone else.

"Shut up! You admit it first."

"Admit what," one of the people asked.

_Oops._

"Nothing," we both yelled.

"It isn't any of your business anyway," I yelled. They looked away, grumbling. Our friends chuckled, and so I glared at them.

"And your problem is what, exactly," Ambs asked.

"Nothing, it's the people who are nosy, which includes you right now."

So the rest of the skool day was mostly Jessica and I whisper-fighting about who likes who. Then when we got home our friends asked us about that. We mumbled something about me liking Zim and her liking Dib. They told us to shut up about it.

The next day, we all walked to skool since it's almost summer, and we were talking about how we think this is soo cool and Amber and Katie were making up more 'code words'**(A/N:Again if you really want to know PM me and I'll answer back. I want to keep this T rated. O.O)**. I had my music on and the E.T. came on and they were kind of teasing me about me liking Zim.

The rest of the day was normal, not really. At recess another horrible thing happened.

Amber 'accidentally' yelled out that I like Zim. And it went on like this:

"What," Zim asked.

"She likes you, dummy," Jessica yelled.

"How could she not like the amazing ZIM," Zim asked/yelled. I rolled my eyes and went to hide in shade. The rest of the kids outside started asking me things so I hopped the fence and hid by a tree. I then looked at my watch, got up, and ran back to the skool.

The rest of the day was kinda normal, though Zim kept glancing at me, like every 5 minutes for nearly a minute glances. Every time I caught him glancing-more like staring- I glared at him. He stopped after about 11 of my glares.

When we got home we went swimming, did our homework, and had dinner. Then we watched movies until it was time to go to bed. I had the absolute oddest dream ever.

It started normally, with my friends, my sister, and me going to the mall. Then there was a bright green light and the next thing I knew Jessica and I were floating up to something, I didn't really wanna look up.

_We were being abducted! Why just us two?_

I found that very odd. Before I got a good look around the ship, I woke up. Normally my dreams predict certain events that are coming up, so I freaked out a little and I told everyone about it at breakfast.

They all had different reactions, Jessica freaked out a bit, Ashley said not to worry about it, and everyone else didn't really care.

"Ashley, most of my dreams predict a small part of an event in the next week, you seriously doubt that this one won't," I asked her.

"I don't know. It could happen, though we could prevent it. Or at least try to. You said we were going to the mall, right?" I nodded, so she continued, "So we won't go to the mall for about a week."

"I guess we don't have to go to the mall," Jessica said, everyone else agreed. We then walked to school.

**Yeah, sorry for the wait, but at least we have a chapter now instead of the A/N. See you net chapter.**

**Do you think they'll be abducted? Put it in a review! **


	3. Abduction!

**Okay... evil girl- I will use the constructive criticism to my advantage, so people will be disappearing. I only didn't have long chapters because of writer's block, they will be longer now.**

**August 19th was my birthday! And I got my first phone the 18th! YAY! It has a purple cover, hehe.. on with the story...**

**Me own nothin... Why do I have to keep saying this?**

Skool was... normal(?). Only lunch was weird. We all swore the food was growling at us. How does food growl? We all freaked and threw our food away. Then when we got home and went to watch TV, it started glowing.

"Now what," I asked, "I don't want to go back!" I pouted and the rest agreed.

"It's not fair we weren't here long," Jessica said.

The glowing got brighter so we all closed our eyes, and when we opened them Marissa, Skye, Ambs, and Kendrah were gone. So it was just Katie, Amber, Jessica, Kirsten, and me. Though there was a ray gun-type thing in their place. I picked it up against the others protests and looked at it.

It was red, green, purple, and black. There were four buttons on it.

The first one said 'Go Back,' the second said 'Add a Show,' the third 'Add a Comic,' and the last said 'Add a Book.'

"We should keep this, just in case," Amber said. I nodded and kept looking at it. There was a piece of paper on it. The paper said:

_This can only be used twelve times, but you can press all four buttons at the same time. Once it is used for the twelfth time, it will disappear. Using it is very simple, you press whichever button and then the person who pressed it thinks about the show(s)/comic(s)/book(s) the person wants to add to the world they're in.  
>If it is not used in 6 years, the ray will disappear. When it disappears from not being used, the showcomic/book character(s) will disappear also. Use it wisely._

_Anonymous._

"Wow, that's so... weird," Katie said.

"I know, but should we use it now," Amber asked.

"Who thinks we should use it, raise their hand," I said. We all raised our hands.

"Nikki, you chose," Jessica said. Amber and Katie nodded. I thought for a second and decided on what to add into this world.

I pressed the button and thought, _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac._

"I wonder when the characters will come," I mumbled.

"Yeah, what did you decide on anyway," Amber asked.

"You know the on comic I read, Johnny The Homicidal Manic," they nodded, so I kept going, "I decided on that."

"Isn't Johnny a killer or something," Katie asked.

"Yeah, but I think I know a way for him to not kill us."

"Oh, okay."

_Great, now I have to think of a way...I gots it!_

"So, now what do we do," Kristen asked.

"How about we walk around town, you know. See if it worked," I suggested.

"'Kay," they all said.

So we all started walking.

We came to a different part of town. It looked like JTHM, but in color. I squealed.

"I'm guessing this is where Johnny lives," Katie asked.

"Yep," I said, nodding, "Now to find his house. Look for the number 777."

They nodded, and we kept walking. I was looking on the right side of the street and saw the soil and very little dead grass. The number? 777. What did I do? I squealed.

"I'm guessing you found the house," Amber asked. I nodded.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled. I sneakily walked up to the house and peeked in the windows. He wasn't there. He was either in the basement or somewhere else. I ran so I didn't get caught in case Nny came up.

"He in there," Katie asked. I shook my head.

"Awwww. I wanted to meet him." Kirsten. We looked at her weirdly, though things like this are normal for her. I raised an eyebrow, then looked around.

"Hide."

"Why?"

"Nny's coming, probably wondering why we're standing in front of his house. He has a knife." We hid behind a trashcan. Nny just passed us. I guess he didn't see us.

'Let's follow him,' mouthed to my friends.

'Why?'

"Why not?' They shrugged and so, we followed him, at a fairly far distance. He didn't really do anything. He went to the 24/7 and got a brainfreezy, then walked back to his house.

We decided to go back to our house and do something.

"Hey," Ashley said as we came in the door," wanna go to the mall?" We nodded. I totally forgot about my dream at that time.

We started walking to the mall. Walking because we weren't that far from the mall anyway. Halfway there... Jessica and I were abducted!

The ship? The Massive. Strange right? We were facing the screen thing and Red cleared his throat.

How I knew it was Red? He mumbled something, probably to Purple, afterwards. It sounded like, "They don't look like Irkens, but they're exactly how Zim described them."

_Oh. Shit. If I leave this ship, Zim is gonna get it._ That was probably running through Jess's head also.

"Can you two turn around," Purple asked. We did so. I wondered if we were going to be asked if we can turn Irken.

Yep.

"You two have some very nice disguises. Would you mind showing us your Irken form?" Red. We nodded slowly.

_Ok, become Irken. NOW! Please? _I accidentally hit a button on my watch, and I was Irken, with a Pak. Jess did the same.

We still had our hair, noses, and ears, but our skin was green. We had antenna, Paks, and three fingers. Jess's eyes were the same color as normal, blue, but like an Irkens. I'm guessing mine were green, purple, or blue. I had blue eyes before I came to the IZ world.

Blonde hair too. I totally changed.

Red and Purple were back to mumbling.

"They're very pretty." Red. Purple nodded.

"Yeah, I, personally think the green-eyed one would be better for me, she looks less serious than the purple-eyed one." So I have purple eyes? Figured. Did I mention these two SUCK at whispering. They spoke in voices just loud enough so that we could still hear them clearly.

Jess was wearing a green and blue outfit. I was in a purple and black one. Her Pak was sea blue with forest green spots. Mine, Jess told me, was black with lilac spots. Our hair was normal.

"What are your names," Red asked us. He pointed to me, as if saying I was to say my name first.

"My name is Nicole."

"I'm Jessica."

They nodded.

**Pov change! Ashley's POV**

We were still in the same spot for two minutes after they were abducted... They haven't come back.

"I wonder who abducted them," Katie said.

"Me too, maybe those stupid aliens," I said. They nodded probably wondering the same thing.

"Nikki'll know her way out, we were watching that episode a couple days ago. She loves that one," Amber said that. I nodded.

"I know, she watches it all the time."

"Are we going to continue to the mall," Kirsten asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe later, if Nikki and Jess get back. Let's just get back to the house for now." They agreed sadly.

We headed back to the house and we all went outside. I was watching the sky while everyone else, including Cory, was in the pool. I wondered when they were gonna get back.

**Back to my POV**

Red and Purple decided to let us go back to Earth after a while of us begging and promising to let them set up a transmission thing in our rooms.

We told them where we lived and they dropped us off. We walked outside, because we heard them in the pool.

"We're back," Jess and I shouted. They came running out of the pool and over to us. We were bombarded with questions which we answered, one by one.

We then had dinner and decided to go to the mall.

We had found around, I dunno, a million dollars in the basement, so we used it for shopping.

**Lovely ending to a weird chapter, no?**

**What will happen next? Will Johnny find them and try to kill them or what? I dunno yet. I haven't thought of the next chapter yet. **

**Check out my questionnaire, the other story I made. It's funny. Review and check out the questionnaire! Pwease?**

**Bye-bye! Finished at 1:33 AM. Happy Halloween! 3:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated... I've been busy. **

**I own nothing. :'(**

After we got home, it was a weekend, we all walked to our rooms to put our stuff away.

As I was putting my stuff away, Jessica walked in.

"Hey," she said, "How are you dealing with this? Being half Irken and all that shit? The Tallests now being after us?" I shrugged.

"I figured I was from when I first saw the show. I don't like that they are now after us... How are you dealing?" I answered. She shrugged.

"I did, too. But it's weird. I've always more than just liked Purple, you know that, but it's still weird."

"I know. Same here, but with Red." As I was saying this, my computer asked me if I wanted to accept a call from the Massive. I shrugged and clicked the 'Yes' button.

Both Tallests appeared on the screen, looking glad to see both of us in here.

"We hoped you'd both be in here," Purple said as we changed into our Irken forms. Jessica closed and locked the door.

"Yeah, we were talking for a couple minutes before you called," I said, sitting on the bean bag chair in front of the TV.

"Oh," Red said. (hey, that rhymed!)

After a couple minutes of all of us talking, there was a knock at the door.

"Nikki? Jess? You in there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," I called out.

"Why is your door locked?"

"I'll explain later. Give me a couple seconds," I said, then whispered to the Tallests, "Bye."

"Bye," Jess whispered.

"Bye," the whispered back as we changed into our disguises. They cut the transmission and I went and unlocked the door.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked as we walked to the living room.

"We were talking," I answered. Not the whole truth, but enough to make her understand, she was once a teenager who liked her privacy.

"Didn't want your conversation interrupted?" We shook our heads.

We all decided to try the pizza at Bloaty's, it actually wasn't that bad, and then went to see a movie. We saw The Woman in Black. Yeah, the people here are absolutely stupid, believing were all 17 or older.  
>Even though we are close to 17, or, in Kendrah's case, actually 17.<p>

When we got back from the movie, Zim and Dib were in front of the house... arguing, like normal. What were they arguing about, you may ask. Well, Jess and I... more or less about us being aliens. Zim told Dib, Dib did not believe, and then they stood in front of my house arguing... And now, Zim's going to die.

"Zim, they aren't aliens," I heard Dib say.

"Yes they are, Zim's Tallests told him so."

"Here they come now, ask them, Zim. If you're so sure," Dib said as he spotted us.

"Zim will do so. Nicole, Jessica. Are you two half-Irken?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Mai tacos shall kill you all!" I said mysteriously, then screamed randoms.. That's me in a nutshell, pretty much.

"Are you two," Katie asked, we sighed and nodded, "Prove it." We looked at each other before pressing the button on our watches.

"How is that possible?" Kirsten asked. We shrugged.

"I have no idea, but we're still only half. And we didn't even know until we were abducted," I said.

Dib looked fairly upset, like his heart was broken**(A/N: Say it with me now: Awwwwww. :P)**.We turned around so they could see our PAKs.

After a minute of silence, and us turning back to normal, Dib said, "Are you planning to take over the earth?" Typical Dib. We shook our heads.

"We promise, we grew up here. Why would we want to destroy it?" We asked.

"True..."

"Now, Zim. Why did you tell him?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you if what the Tallests said was true, and the Dib-thing saw me standing out here, so Zim had to." I shook my head.

"You could have lied," I said.

"Zim did not think of that."

"Of course not."

"Well, this conversation has been lovely, but we must go inside, so bye," Ashley said. They left as we went inside to get ready for skool tomorrow.

I fell asleep surprisingly quickly, and had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, it was 6:00 and I was hungry. I went downstairs and grabbed cereal. Coco Puffs to be exact. I put bagel in the toaster and put the cereal into a bowl. I put the bagel on a plate, then got some orange juice. I then ate my yummy breakfast!

After mai food, I went upstairs to change, wake the beasts(kidding!) that I live with, and get ready.

After we all got ready, we left for skool.

At skool, we sat through hours of Ms. Bitters lectures on doom. Fun(sarcasm)! I had been smart and packed a lunch this morning, so I didn't have to get the food here, and so, at lunch, I was the only one eating. Well, me being a nice person, I gave some of my food to them.

At recess, Jessica and I sat alone, because we didn't want to do anything. Dib soon came over and started talking to Jessica, I left them. I sat in the shade by a tree and thought about stuff.

After a few minutes, Edward came over.

"So, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Are you Isabella from Phineas and Ferb now?" I asked. He shook his head and glared at me. "I twas thinking about stuff, if you must know."

"What type of stuff?"

"Alien stuff, homicidal stuff, crazy stuff, my stories..."

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Geez, can't I talk to a friend without being questioned?" I shook my head, "Why not?"

"'Cause I said so." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me a weird look and left me alone. I love making people give me weird looks.

I sat there until we went back in.

After school we all walked home and Jessica was walking slightly slower. I slowed down and walked next to her.

"So... what's up?" I questioned as we got closer to our house.

"Dib asked me out."

"Awwwwwww... What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"Say yes! Seriously, what harm could it do?" She stared at me.

"Nothing, I guess.. Why are you telling me what I should do?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"'Cause. I know I'm never gonna get a date, so you can be my guinea pig." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay! Did you get his number?" she nodded, "Call him! Tell him you say yes! Please?"

She sighed, "Fine, later."

"Okay."

**And finally, it's done. Sorry for the wait... but I was never able to write much... School, projects, siblings, and everything else wasn't allowing me to write for a long while. I had writer's block for a bit, too. Then, small things were going on and I wasn't in a writing mood. **

Enjoy...


End file.
